Even People Like Us Deserve Love
by MetalLoverDeborah
Summary: Kakashi and Ibiki get involved.Slightly humorous, mild yaoi. IbiKak.


**Even People Like Us Deserve Love **– kawaiiotonin

(A/N: I do not own Naruto.)

--

Ibiki wasn't one to place himself in romantic situations. There was no need to get naked and touch one another. Well, that's the way he saw it anyway. Ibiki knew he wasn't attractive, head covered in scars along with his face. He wasn't worth love, in his opinion. People like him were meant to be alone.

Kakashi Hatake did not feel the same way.

--

It all began when Ibiki was spending his day off sitting in a small pub, silently enjoying the silence and being without a companion. He thought about his life, his brother was doing or coping, more like, his companions, and how Christmas was approaching.

He sipped his tea.

Gai, Kakashi, Raidou, Genma and Aoba sat at the front of the pub, joking and laughing. Ibiki could not stop the twinge of jealousy reach into his chest, he was not considered a friend of the group due to his intimidating personality, and he turned his head in an attempt to rid of the feeling.

Anko was a sweet girl, very brash and sometimes annoying. But she welcomed him when he signed in at the missions' desk, he would always murmur a soft good morning in return.

Ibiki often drank with Shikaku, Inochi and Chouza when they were in the pub. He only spoke to his ANBU crew about missions.

Other than that, he separated himself from society.

Genma and Raidou, who were currently dating, left together, with Genma complaining loudly over a no sex while drunken rule Raidou must have laid down. Ibiki smirked.

The other three stayed for a little while longer, still laughing and mucking about. Ibiki ordered a new cup of tea, blowing cool air on the steam, watching Gai and Aoba leave. Kakashi stood up to leave as well, but a small kid, maybe a genin interrupted him and handed him a scroll before scampering.

Kakashi's head snapped up and he turned, eye travelling over the people in the bar. He rolled up the scroll and headed in Ibiki's direction.

"Ibiki."

A grunt. "What is it, Hatake?"

Kakashi's eye curved, and handed him the scroll.

_Ibiki!_

_Come by the missions' room! Pretty please._

_If you don't, I'll get the Hokage on to ya!_

_Anko_

Ibiki loud out a long groan. He finished off his tea and went to leave. Kakashi walked by his side. "I was asked to come by as well."

A small smirk and a nod.

--

He thought it would be the last time he would talk to the Copy-Nin, however he was wrong.

"Ibiki!" Kakashi called, making the interrogation specialist turn to him. "Come and drink with us!" He sighed. Fine. Ibiki walked over to the group.

The made stupid noises and comments, 'It's about time, Ibiki!' or 'Mate, this should be good.'

Ibiki felt like dying. But we can't have everything.

Kakashi sat up and let Ibiki sit down. "Because they are no other chairs, look like we are gonna have to share, Ibiki." Ibiki just opened his mouth as Kakashi sat down on his lap, and grabbed his drink, as if his behaviour was normal.

It was then Ibiki realized people were wolf whistling, Kakashi's eye curved and he wrapped Ibiki's strong arms around his waist.

"Comfortable, Ibiki?"

A grunt.

--

Sure, Ibiki found the Copy-Nin attractive, but he never really acted on infatuation. It gets in the way of the real things you need in life, duty and honour. Serve your country and you will be rewarded.

Ibiki and his ANBU team arrived back from an A-Rank Mission; he was tired, sore and hated the new uniforms. Ibiki dare not take off the mask. Far too embarrassing.

Shame, Anko recognized his chakra and notified the world that even Ibiki Morino can be sexy. As Ibiki groaned and clenched his fists in annoyance, he could hear a distinct chuckle behind him.

Kakashi, who was also dressed in the very revealing ANBU outfit, smiled as they walked out of the locker rooms and headed for the missions' desk to sign in and hand in their report.

As their travelling there seemed to get longer by every step they took, wolf calls and whistles rang through the corridor. Ibiki spun around and growled menacingly, however, Kakashi placed his hands on his chest and said oh so casually: "Come on, Ibi-chan. We have to go."

That did _not _help the wolf calls!

--

"Ibi-chan?!" Raidou laughed, eyes travelling over to the interrogation specialist, "That's fucking hilarious!" Ibiki's lip upturned into a snarl, while Kakashi over dramatically told the group about the previous day's events.

As the group laughed, Ibiki attempted to raise to his feet, but Kakashi beat him to it.

"Where are you going, Ibi?"

Ibiki left without a comment. Kakashi followed him. "Ibiki. What's going on? You normally drink with us now?" Ibiki paced around the floor, before Kakashi stopped him with gentle hands on his broader chest. "Talk to me."

"What's going on between us?" Kakashi pulled down his mask, a smug smirk painted onto his face.

Kakashi's sly arms wound their way around Ibiki's neck and pulled him down to meet his lips.

Ibiki didn't resist.

--

The first time they had sex was amazing.

The both had previous lovers; they both knew what to do. Kakashi gripped Ibiki's strong shoulders as the other thrust into him, causing wonderful sensations to flood through his body.

--

On their 5 month anniversary, Kakashi was so drunk, Ibiki had to carry him back home. "I love you, Ibiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chan…!!!"

"Yes, I love you too," he answered while dumping the other's body on their bed.

--

As Kakashi and Ibiki both sat on their couch, one reading the paper and the other Icha Icha, Kakashi struck up a thought, "You know, even people like us deserve love."

Ibiki smiled softly.

Kakashi's hands lightly took off the cap the covered the other's scarred head, and leaned in, kissing Ibiki's temple and travelling around, breath ghosting over the sensitive skin as his mask sat around his neck.

"I love everything about you, including these." He kissed the others head one last time before placing his head Ibiki's lap.

Ibiki's smiled became larger, "Thank you, Kashi. I love you too."

**END.**


End file.
